walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Caesar Martinez (TV Series)
Caesar Martinez is a resident living in Woodbury and member of The Woodbury Army, he one of The Governor's most trusted allies. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Caesar Martinez's life before the outbreak or as it began, although it is possible that he may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. In the episode, "Arrow on the Doorpost", Caesar states to Daryl that he did have a wife and kids. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Caesar is first seen at the helicopter crash scene with The Governor, Merle, Tim, Shupert, and Crowley. They pulled up in Jeeps and Caesar exited the vehicle with a baseball bat in his hands. While searching around the wreck, Caesar kills a few Walkers. Eventually, when Merle discovers Andrea and Michonne, they return to Woodbury. Martinez is not seen again until Lieutenant Welles mentions where his Military allies are. The Governor, Merle, Tim, Shupert, and Crowley head to that location and kill the living soldiers. Following this, Tim, Shupert, and Crowley are seen standing behind The Governor. They then return to Woodbury with the Military vehicles, extra weapons, and supplies. "Killer Within" Caesar is mentioned by Merle to The Governor when he is asking if he can take Tim and him to check out Hershel's farm in search of his brother. "Say the Word" Caesar is first seen in a truck with Milton, Tim, and Merle. They are searching for zombies to take back to Woodbury as part of the arena fighting event. After returning to Woodbury, Michonne requests to leave and Merle allows her. Martinez is seen standing on top of the wall, holding a gun. Once night falls, Martinez and Merle battle in the arena, surrounded by zombies, as Andrea watches in disgust and The Governor, in happiness. Merle pins him to the ground and wins the arena fight, although The Governor admitted it was all staged. "Hounded" Martinez does not appear in this episode. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Martinez is seen debating with The Governor and Merle, about what to do with Glenn and Maggie. He later threatens Glenn, while Glenn, Maggie, and The Governor are talking. "Made to Suffer" Caesar participated in the firefight between The Woodbury Army and Rick's group. He was more intricate in the recapture of Glenn and Maggie, along with Merle and others. Their attempt was interrupted, however, when Rick bombarded the group with smoke grenades and rescued their comrades right under their noses. From here, Caesar followed Merle and the others into the streets for the assault. When Merle is branded a traitor by The Governor, Martinez holds a gun to Merle's back but lowers his head in shame, showing that he knows Merle isn't a traitor, but he remains quiet about it. "The Suicide King" Caesar is seen restraining Andrea from The Governor whilst the Woodbury residents demanded Daryl and Merle's death. Shortly after the surprise ambush and escape of the Dixon's, he hurriedly raced towards a young girl, who was frightened, shooting a walker about to bite her arm and bringing her to safety. Later, he is seen trying to control the despair of Woodbury citizens as they demanded to open the gates so they can take a chance outside. In the middle of all the screaming and car horns, Caesar points his gun at one driver and forces him out of the car, as Andrea orders him to stop being rude, which he answers by affirming he doesn't take orders from her. As zombies breach the town, Caesar and Andrea manage to kill them and then attempt to calm the townspeople. "Home" Martinez is not seen in the episode until close to the end. When The Governor attacks The Prison, Martinez is armed with an FN FAL assault rifle and is hiding in the foliage. He fires towards Rick's location keeping him pinned down, but manages to miss every shot. After his gunfight with Rick, he retreats into the bushes. "I Ain't a Judas" Martinez is put in charge of recruiting the townspeople of Woodbury to an army by The Governor, who wants to arm each and every person in the town to avoid any more invasions. Near the end, he is seen armed with a gun at the gate and seems to be surprised to see Andrea stepping out of the car they have stopped. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Martinez was brought along to the meeting between Rick and The Governor, together with Milton and Andrea. While waiting, walkers approach, he and Daryl turn on to kill them, both having a competition of-sorts while slaying the walkers. Later on, they have a conversation about past events. When the meeting ends, Martinez leaves along with The Governor, Milton and a reluctant Andrea. "Prey" Martinez will be appearing on this episode. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Caesar has killed: *Five U.S. Military Soldiers. (alongside his fellow survivors) *Wilson. (alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Merle Dixon Merle and Martinez have presumably spent many months surviving the apocalypse together and have become close allies. Merle even gave him the nickname "Brownie" (because of his skin color). The two also poke jabs at each other like brothers, for example when Martinez called Merle as ugly as the walkers and Merle just laughed. When Merle was accused of being a traitor, Martinez followed through with orders and held a gun to his back but hung his head in shame. The Governor With Merle's banishment from Woodbury, Martinez appears to have become The Governor's new right-hand man. While his comic counterpart is more crafty and manipulative (as shown by him tricking Rick's group into taking him to the prison) on the Governor's behalf, Martinez has helped him murder the group of soldiers in "Walk With Me" and help attack the Prison in "Home", which resulted in Axel's death, showing that Martinez is willing to follow every last one of The Governor's orders, this shows that Caesar is devoted to The Governor. In "Home", The Governor tells Milton that Caesar would take a bullet for him, showing that Martinez is willing to die for The Governor, and Woodbury. Daryl Dixon When the two first meet, they were hostile toward each other. When walkers arrive, they try showing off to see who is the better zombie killer. When that is done, the two talk about the war and how there is no avoiding it. Martinez mentions his wife and kids as well. The two share a smoke and have a slight bond. Appearances |}} Trivia *In, "Say the Word", Merle dubs Martinez a, "Brownie", as a nickname. *His signature baseball bat has the words "Eat Me" engraved on it. *While his Comic Series counterpart was made to appear somewhat sympathetic (though it was likely a ruse), Martinez on the TV Series is undeniably loyal to The Governor. This is especially noticeable when he assists in murdering the soldiers in, "Walk With Me" and during the Prison attack in "Home". *In the Comic Series, Caesar wears a bandanna; whereas in the TV Series, he wears a baseball cap. *In "Arrow On the Doorpost", Martinez mentions that he "prefers Menthols" when Daryl offers him a cigarette from a dead zombie's pocket. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists